


Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point je t'aime

by Iris-Ardell (arc_en_ciel67)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc_en_ciel67/pseuds/Iris-Ardell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrairement au titre, ceci n'est pas une romance. C'est le point de vue d'Itachi tel que je l'imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point je t'aime

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Titre de la fanfiction :** Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point je t'aime

**Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

**Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point je t'aime**

Le monde des ninjas est impitoyable. Il faut être fort, très fort pour y survivre. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais connu la faiblesse. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été considéré comme un petit génie. Il faut dire que j'étais devenu genin à sept ans et je maîtrisais le Sharingan, caractéristique de notre clan, une année plus tard.

Cependant, la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, c'est ta venue, Sasuke. J'avais six ans lorsque tu naquis, toi, mon petit frère, et déjà je sentais cette chaleur envahir mon cœur à ta vue. Un autre enfant aurait été jaloux de l'arrivée d'un autre, aurait craint de perdre l'affection de ses parents. Pas moi. A présent j'étais un grand frère et cela me propulsait dans un état encore bien plus important qu'être genin ou même jônin. Tu étais si vulnérable, tu avais besoin de moi et je me promettais bien de tout faire pour t'aider à avancer dans la vie.

Cette promesse, je te l'ai faite alors que nos parents étaient partis affronter le Kyubi, lequel était en train de dévaster le village de Konoha. J'étais encore trop jeune pour les accompagner, aussi je suis resté avec toi. Ma mission, veiller sur toi. Tu as commencé à pleurer et je t'ai consolé en te jurant que je serai toujours là pour te protéger.

Par la suite, les choses s'enchaînèrent rapidement. J'étais très pris par ma scolarité à l'académie ninja, mais j'essayais toujours de te garder une place dans ma vie, en jouant avec toi, en t'apprenant certaines choses, comme le lancer de shuriken. Tu étais doué, je pouvais le constater.

Mais, peu à peu, mes obligations me détournèrent de la famille. À treize ans, je suis devenu capitaine des forces spéciales ANBU. Je n'avais plus le temps de partager tes jeux ou de t'apprendre de nouvelles techniques. Je comptais sur l'académie où tu venais d'entrer pour t'enseigner tout ce que tu devais savoir.

Tu me sollicitais sans arrêt, me demandant de t'aider à progresser. Et moi, invariablement, je te répondais « désolé Sasuke, la prochaine fois... » en te tapotant sur le front. Je te voyais frustré. J'aurais bien aimé passer plus de temps avec toi.

Malheureusement, depuis que j'étais dans les forces spéciales, j'avais eu l'occasion de connaître un autre son de cloche concernant notre clan. Les dirigeants de Konoha se méfiaient des Uchiwa comme de la peste. Ils m'avaient demandé de les surveiller. Or, notre père m'avait ordonné la même chose ! Je devais profiter de ma place dans les ANBU pour espionner les hautes sphères.

Qui devais-je croire, à qui devais-je obéir ? Au début, je l'avoue, ces questions tournaient dans ma tête comme des oiseaux affolés cherchant une issue. J'ai jonglé entre deux maîtres, entre deux allégeances. Parfois, je l'avoue, ce double-jeu m'épuisait et me faisait peur. En moi, le pressentiment de quelque chose d'horrible et d'inéluctable. Je ne savais pas encore quoi.

Un coup du sort me frappa lorsque je perdis mon meilleur ami, Sishui Uchiwa. Ce dernier était mort, non sans m'avoir auparavant confié sa pupille, sa dernière pupille. De voir cet être si proche mourir sous mes yeux débloqua en moi le véritable pouvoir du Sharingan. A présent, comme je me sentais seul !

Peu après, je fus convoqué par les têtes pensantes du village. Ces gens, qui étaient mes supérieurs, me contèrent une fable selon laquelle les Uchiwa se préparaient à lancer un coup d'état afin de renverser le pouvoir en place. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas voulu les croire. Parce que la riposte de Konoha risquait d'être sanglante...

Je ne voulais pas les croire. Et pourtant... Mon père préparait quelque chose, je le savais bien.

Si ce coup d'état voyait le jour... Uchiwa contre le reste du village. Des blessés, des morts. La guerre. Je l'avais connue à quatre ans, je ne voulais pas, surtout pas, revivre ça. Konoha devait rester tranquille et sereine. Ses habitants ne devaient pas souffrir du conflit entre Uchiwa et les autres ninjas.

J'ai passé les jours suivants à y penser, à penser à cet ordre terrible : détruire mon propre clan. Cela avait beau être pour le bien de Konoha, la survie et la sécurité des villageois, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Impossible !

Que faire ? Qui choisir entre ma famille et mon village ?

Dans mon esprit, je revoyais l'horreur de la guerre, je sentais à nouveau cette odeur de sang, j'entendais les râles des blessés et agonisants. Non ! Plus jamais ça ! La guerre, je la haïssais. Mieux valait...

J'ai eu envie de vomir lorsque je me suis rendu compte que j'avais trouvé la réponse à la question qui me rongeait depuis des jours. Tout à ces interrogations, je m'étais éloigné de la famille, j'en étais même venu à malmener des membres du clan quand ils me soupçonnèrent d'être responsable de la mort de Sishui. Je dois dire que mon humeur était des plus moroses, cette tempête sous mon crâne me rendait agressif. Ce que l'on me demandait de faire allait à l'encontre de toutes mes convictions ; cette fois, c'était moi qui allais faire couler le sang. Et quel sang ! Celui des miens...

Une dernière fois. Une dernière fois tu as souhaité ma présence lors de ton entraînement de lancer de shuriken. Une dernière fois, je t'ai dit que ce serait pour plus tard. Une dernière fois, je t'ai fait signe d'approcher et t'ai tapoté sur le front.

Plus jamais tu ne me regarderais avec ses yeux là, les yeux d'un enfant pour son grand frère. Bientôt ils seraient emplis de haine.

J'avais plus tôt rencontré Madara Uchiwa, l'un des fondateurs de Konoha. Il m'avait enseigné l'histoire de notre clan. C'était par lui que j'avais appris le secret du Sharingan. Il voulait se venger de Konoha et des Uchiwa.

La dernière fois que je le vis, je lui fis promettre d'épargner le village, et surtout de t'épargner toi, Sasuke. La condition était la destruction du clan Uchiwa.

Cette nuit là reste gravée dans mon cœur comme la pire nuit de ma vie.

Avec l'aide de Madara, j'ai éliminé un à un tous les membres des Uchiwa. Mon oncle, ma tante, cousins et cousines... même elle, ma petite amie. Arrête ! Arrête ! me criait ma conscience alors même que mon arme s'enfonçait dans les corps vulnérables de mes victimes. J'ai serré les dents, j'ai refoulé, ou du moins tenté de refouler toute pitié, toute compassion, tout amour. Pas un ne devait survivre.

Pas un ? Non. Il y avait tout de même quelqu'un que je désirais épargner à tout prix.

Un ninja ne montre jamais ses émotions. Dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Sur ce point j'ai échoué. Devant mes parents sans défense, je n'ai pu retenir mes larmes. Eux aussi devaient y passer... Je ne voulais pas, non...

Un ninja obéit aux ordres, un ninja accomplit sa mission.

Et je l'ai accomplie.

Lorsque tu es apparu devant moi, Sasuke, mes yeux étaient secs. Abasourdi, inquiet, tu m'as demandé ce que tout cela signifiait, tout le monde était mort et tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

J'ai fait alors la chose la plus difficile pour moi.

Je t'ai montré le massacre à l'aide du Kaléidoscope Hypnotique du Sharingan. Oui, j'ai fait cela, je t'ai montré cette horreur. Tu t'es sauvé et je t'ai rattrapé dans la rue. À toi, mon petit frère, je t'ai enjoint de me détester, de me haïr de toutes tes forces, et de fuir, de fuir comme un lâche et de survivre à tout prix. Que tu ne reviennes devant moi que le jour où tu aurais le même regard.

Je voulais que tu vives, toi au moins. Je voulais que tu deviennes fort, assez fort pour m'affronter et me battre. En m'éliminant, tu aurais été la fierté de Konoha et tu aurais vengé les Uchiwa.

Et je l'ai vu. Le Sharingan, dans tes pupilles. Faible certes, mais bien là. Bien sûr, ce dôjutsu ne s'était éveillé que ponctuellement et il faudrait encore du temps pour qu'il s'active vraiment. Mais j'avais pu constater que tu le possédais. Ivre de rage, tu as ramassé des kunais et tu me les as lancés. Je les ai repoussés aisément, cependant mon bandeau frontal s'est défait.

Alors que je le renouais, à nouveau les larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux. Impossible pour moi de les empêcher. Je t'ai vu t'évanouir, et j'ai quitté les lieux.

Avant de déserter le village, je suis allé voir le Hokage troisième du nom pour le supplier de te protéger coûte que coûte. Puis je suis parti et j'ai rejoint l'Akatsuki.

Je t'ai revu environ cinq ans plus tard, alors que j'étais venu dans cette ville avec mon équipier Kisame Hoshigaki afin de capturer Naruto Uzumaki, l'hôte du Kyubi.

En te voyant mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Ah comme j'étais heureux de te revoir enfin ! Après toutes ces années à me demander comment tu allais, si tu progressais.

Les mots que tu as prononcés alors étaient ceux de la rancœur, tes yeux étaient ceux de la haine pure. Ce regard a été comme un coup de poignard. Et tu m'as attaqué avec ta nouvelle technique. Oui tu avais progressé, mais pas assez à mon goût. Tu étais encore trop faible.

Tu devais t'endurcir encore plus, je devais me faire détester de toi encore davantage.

Sais-tu pourquoi tu es faible ? t'ai-je demandé. Parce que tu n'en as pas assez, pas assez de haine en toi.

Sur ces paroles, je t'ai, une fois de plus, imposé le Kaléidoscope Hypnotique du Sharingan, te refaisant encore revivre cette nuit tragique.

Ah comme j'aurais préféré m'infliger cette technique à moi-même plutôt qu'à toi ! Il fallait pourtant que je te conforte dans ton ressentiment, dans ton exécration de moi. Je voulais être bien certain que tu ferais tout pour devenir le plus fort, au point que tu puisses me battre et m'achever, avant de rentrer comme un héros à Konoha. C'était mon plan depuis cette nuit-là.

Alors que mon cœur saignait des larmes de sang de te faire souffrir ainsi, extérieurement je paraissais très calme, d'une froideur de glace. Cette fois, ma réputation de ninja déserteur impitoyable se confirmait.

Je t'ai fait du mal, Sasuke. Ce mal que je t'ai fait, jamais je ne pourrai le réparer, si ce n'est en mourant de ta main. Toi à qui j'ai dit un jour que je serai toujours là pour toi, même si c'était en tant qu'obstacle que tu devrais dépasser. Et tu ne sauras jamais.

Tu ne sauras jamais, Sasuke, à quel point je t'aime.

 


End file.
